Sailor Roxanne
397Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Rita (Animaniacs) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Maid Marien (Robin Hood) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Cleo (Clifford) * Molly Baker - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Melvin Butler - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Susan Baker - (Dinosaur King) * Luna - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Artemis - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Diana - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Thumbelina * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Queen Beryl - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Jedite - Pete (Dinsey) * Neflite - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Zoycite - Princess (Danger Mouse) * Malachite - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Super Queen Beryl - Giant (The Little Mermaid) * Alan - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ann - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jordan - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Haruna - Misty (Pokemon) * Ikuko Tsukino - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Kenji Tsukino - Scooby Doo * Sammy Tsukino - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Mr. Baxter - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Mika - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) * Zirconia - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Tiger's Eye - James (Pokemon) * Fish Eye - Jessie (Pokemon) * Hawk's Eye - Butch (Pokemon) * Pegasus - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) Seasons: # Sailor Roxanne (Season 1) # Sailor Roxanne (Season 2) # Sailor Roxanne (Season 3) # Sailor Roxanne (Season 4) Movies: See Also: * Sailor Roxanne (VIZ) Trivia: * This the 3rd show it will play after Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) * Mina/Sailor Venus was Kiara In The Child King 2 Gallery: Roxanne in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Roxanne as Serena/Sailor Moon Rita in Animaniacs.jpg|Rita as Amy/Sailor Mercury Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Raye/Sailor Mars Gadget Hackwrench in The Carpetsnaggers.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Mina/Sailor Venus Max in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Max Goof as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Georgette in Oliver and Company.jpg|Georgette as Ikuko Tsukino Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Luna Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Haruna Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png|Zoe Drake as Molly Baker Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor as Melvin Butler Ursula in Mickey's House of Villains.jpg|Ursula as Queen Beryl Pete.png|Pete as Jedite Mrs. Drake.png|Mrs. Drake as Susan Baker Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Morga Lahwhinie.jpg|Lahwhinie as Garoben The Old Hag.jpg|The Witch as Kigaan Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Neflite Princess.jpg|Princess as Zoycite Rat Capone.jpg|Rat Capone as Malachite Chip in The Luck Stops Here.png|Chip as Crane Game Joe Alvin Seville as Professor Moriarty.jpg|Professor Moriarty as Gesen Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Chad Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin Seville as Artemis Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Alan Granger Kismet.jpg|Kismet as Ann Granger Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Trista/Sailor Pluto Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Karakuriko.jpg|Karakuriko as Herself Isis.jpg|Isis as Ponko Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:397Movies